Snuggle
by mikanlove
Summary: Usui Misaki's husband, Usui Takumi, is gone on a business trip for four days. Feeling quite lonely one night, Misaki tries to distract herself from her husband's absence by playing a little dress up with his clothes and a pillow. (One shot!)


"Ugh...I really miss him..."

Misaki Usui, 23 years old, sat at the end of her- no, their bed. Her husband, Takumi Usui, was currently in Britain for some work. He would be back tomorrow, but even a day was too long for her to wait.

"Four days...I HAVEN'T SEEN THAT ALIEN IN FOUR DAYS!" she shrieked, flipping backwards onto the bed and pouting her lips. Of course, she'd never let Takumi see her in this state- she'd never hear the end of it.

The raven haired female grabbed her phone which lay on the bed beside her and checked it. Nothing.

She rolled onto her stomach and clicked on Takumi's contact information. Her finger hovering over the green call button, she had a mental debate over whether or not she should call him.

"I mean, I'm kinda worried about him..." she sighed, before furrowing his brows. "If I called it would he think I'm too clingy? Maybe I shouldn't..." she murmured.

Letting out a loud sigh of frustration, she threw her phone onto the soft bed. She really wanted to see him right now, but didn't have the courage to call him. Ugh.

Misaki huffed, grabbing a pillow from beside her and hugging it. It helped calm her nerves a bit, but nothing was quite the same as her husband's loving embrace...

"Omelette rice," she declared, throwing the pillow aside and jumping off the bed. Within a few moments, she was out of their bedroom and downstairs in the kitchen.

Opening the refrigerator, she found a plate of wrapped up omelette rice. Takumi cooked a few things for her before he left since he obviously didn't trust her with anything that could cook.

Pulling it out gingerly, she walked it over to the kitchen counter. She grabbed a bottle of ketchup, peeled off the plastic wrap on the food, and on top of the omelette, she wrote "Perverted Alien". With a smug grin, she carried the plate into the living room, disregarding the piece of plastic she left on the counter.

* * *

One omelette rice later, and Misaki was still feeling quite lonely.

"I don't wanna sleep alone again tonight..." she sighed, leaning her head against the couch. It was currently 6:56pm, and Misaki honestly wasn't sure if she'd rather the day go by fast so she could see her husband faster, or if she'd rather the day go by slowly so she wouldn't have to face an empty bed so soon.

Sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, she trudged up to their bedroom and decided to try and fall asleep now so she could sleep through the rest of the night and wake up in time to meet Takumi at the airport.

However, the moment her body hit the bed, all she felt was aloneness. She was definitely tired- heck, she'd barely gotten any sleep the past few nights -and yet she didn't feel the least bit obliged to fall asleep. She couldn't. As much as she hated to admit it, she just missed him too damn much.

Jerking up from her laying down position to sit up, she began staring at the ceiling and fanning her eyes excessively.

"I will not cry...I will not cry..." she muttered in an attempt to stop her tears from falling. When she felt a tear trickle down from the corner of one of her eyes, she stood up abruptly, yanking a shirt off a nearby hanger and burying her face in it.

Strangely enough, a familiar scent flooded her senses. Misaki was positive she was hallucinating things at that point. Why in the world would she be able to identify the scent of Takumi if he wasn't even here?

That's when it hit her.

Pulling her face up from out of the fabric, she rose the shirt up in front of her, confirming her suspicions. It was Takumi's shirt.

This, of course, only made the girl cry harder, as she clutched onto the shirt helplessly. She really really wanted- no, needed to see him right now.

All of a sudden, an idea came to Misaki's mind. If she were in her right mind she would never do this- but quite frankly, Misaki wasn't in her right mind.

Dropping the shirt onto the floor, she walked over to Takumi's closet. Gripping the handles tightly, she opened a door, before finding one of his more fitted t-shirts. Yanking it off the hanger, she kneeled down and opened all his drawers. Some of them contained socks, others contained pants, and the one she was looking for contained boxers.

As if running away from a crime scene, she closed the closet door and drawers gently, before retreating back to the bed. Misaki grabbed one of his pillows, only now feeling a bit embarrassed at the fact that she was actually doing this, before pulling Takumi's T-shirt over the pillow.

Of course, just as she'd expected, the pillow now smelled just like Takumi. She pulled the boxers on the pillow from the other side, making sure the clothes were on correctly, before letting it plop back down onto the bed.

Staring at the pillow she just dressed up, she couldn't hold back a feeling of sadness. What kind of wife has to use a pillow as a replacement for their loved one?

"No no no, don't think that way," she scolded herself. "It's not like he wants to leave me...he has to." she sighed, flopping onto the soft bed.

Gathering the clothed pillow into her arms, she rested her head against the shirt and took in a deep breath, Takumi's scent comforting her.

"Just one more night..." she murmured sleepily, her eyelids drooping. The last thing she remembered was hearing a door opening...wait, a door opening?

Whatever...she was too tired to care if she got kidnapped right now. Besides, part of her knew that even if that happened, Takumi would always be there to save her.

* * *

Takumi opened the door to their house as quietly as possible. He came home a day early to surprise his wife, since he knew she must've been missing him. He rarely had time to call or text her, so she basically had no idea what was going on in Britain at all.

Slipping off his shoes, Takumi walked down a narrow hallway and scanned the living room. She wasn't there.

He looked in the kitchen- nobody there either. Deciding she was upstairs in their bedroom, he walked up each stair with silent footsteps. He didn't want her to know he was here yet- not until he found her, at least.

At the top of the staircase, he walked down a short hallway, stopping in front of the furthest door. Noticing the door wasn't fully closed, he pushed it open a bit, causing it to make a quiet creaking sound.

He snuck in through the door once it was wide enough for him to enter, and a smile played on his lips at the scene in front of him.

Misaki was asleep on the bed, snuggling a pillow, with the blanket messily sprawled over her body. He approached her sleeping form, making sure not to wake her as he grabbed the blanket and put it over her shoulders.

Loosening his tie and throwing it onto the floor, he sat on the side of the bed opposite from her. Just as he leaned over to hug his peaceful looking wife, something in her arms caught his eye.

Raising an eyebrow, he placed his palm on top of the pillow she was holding, and that was all he needed for his suspicions to be confirmed.

Of course, after finding out your wife dressed up a pillow in your clothes to snuggle with, no man wouldn't be thoroughly amused- and Takumi sure wasn't any different. Though, a small part of him felt bad for making her feel so lonely as to do such a thing. He knew that she missed him- but he never knew she was missing him this much.

"Misaki," Takumi whispered, gently shaking her sleeping figure. It was only about 7pm, so he decided it would be fine to wake her up since there was still plenty of time for her to sleep.

Seeing that the action didn't affect her, he decided to try and wake her up again.

"Misaki, wake up," he said a bit louder this time, bringing his hand up to smoothen down her soft raven locks.

"Ta..Ta-ku-mi..." she whimpered quietly, her eyes squeezing shut tighter. Surprised, Takumi's hand froze atop her head. Was she dreaming about him?

The blonde haired man smirked as he realized he was in her dreams- but the smirk quickly vanished when he heard the whimpering continue.

"No...Takumi...don't leave me..." she mumbled, her hands desperately gripping onto the pillow as if her life depended on it. Takumi pulled his wife into a warm embrace, hoping it would help to put her at ease.

"Misaki, calm down...I'm not leaving you..." he whispered into her ear. Her eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice directly in her ear. She didn't know if she was still dreaming or not, but nonetheless, she gasped in surprise at the familiar voice.

"T-Takumi...?" she asked, her voice a bit hoarse from just waking up. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Yes, love?" he inquired quietly. Misaki felt tears well up in her eyes as she inhaled his familiar scent, which confirmed that this was indeed reality and not a dream. This was definitely much better than a pillow replica of him.

"W-When did you get back?" she choked out, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing her body closer to his. He smiled at this action of hers.

"Not too long ago. I came back early to surprise you," he explained calmly. Misaki sniffed, alarming the blonde man. "Are you okay?" he asked, his embrace tightening on her slender figure. She shook her head against his chest.

"I-I missed you...s-so much!" she exclaimed, not caring how weak she sounded at the moment. "I-I know it sounds s-stupid...you w-were only away for f-four days and I've become like this!" she cried. Misaki could feel him gently thread his fingers through her raven locks, causing her to calm down a bit.

"Shh...it's okay Misaki. Don't cry," he whispered into her ear. She melted against his touch that she had longed for the past four days.

"W-Why didn't you call or text me?" she asked. Takumi sighed.

"I'm sorry, Misaki. I was really busy, and I was trying to get everything done quickly so I could come back earlier to surprise you," he said. Misaki nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry for overreacting..." she murmured, enjoying the warmth of his arms. Takumi smiled at his cute wife.

"You didn't overreact. I missed you a lot too," he said. His words made her once upset expression brighten up, as she tightened her arms around his neck as if to bring herself closer to him.

"I love you," she murmured, though it was clear enough for him to hear. He broke out into a grin. These were words that the Misaki he knew back in high school would never imagine to say to him- but after they got married, Misaki's been extra affectionate towards the blonde. Not that he minded one bit.

"I love you too," he said, making sure he said in directly in her ear. She giggled quietly at the ticklish sensation of his warm breath on her ear. "Oh, and by the way Misaki," he started, his grip on her loosening. She frowned in disappointment upon the fact that he pulled away out of the hug, wondering what was so important that he ruined the moment for it.

"What?" she beckoned, rubbing her tear-stained cheeks with her sleeves. She stared at him in confusion as his lips curved into a smirk.

He lifted up the pillow that lay beside the two- the one Misaki had previously been snuggling. That's when Misaki realized she'd been caught red-handed. Her husband found out that she freaking dressed up a pillow in his clothes and snuggled it! Oh gosh, he must think she's such a pervert!

"If you needed help sleeping, you should've just called me," he said with a wink. Her face lit up a cherry red color, as she buried her face into her hands to hide the color.

"Pervert. I didn't want to disturb you!" she defended, embarrassed by the fact that she was found out. She mentally scolded herself for calling him a pervert after getting caught doing such a thing.

Pulling her back into his arms, Takumi flopped down onto the bed, making sure she landed right beside him.

"You silly woman. You wouldn't be disturbing me," he chuckled, bringing one of his arms that were around her waist up and patting her on the head. The blush on her face only brightened by his gesture.

Leaning her head onto his chest with a sigh, she grabbed his hand that rested atop her head and ran her thumb across his knuckles.

"Y-You're not planning to leave again soon, are you?" she asked hesitantly. Takumi smiled at the fact that she obviously didn't want him to go.

"I'm not. I'm staying right here by your side," he promised. Misaki grinned, not even bothering to hide her happiness from him. He smirked at her reaction, leaving her a small peck on the cheek. "I love you."

"I know, you told me that earlier," she joked, her fingers lightly brushing the spot on her cheek that his lips were a moment ago.

"Just making sure you know," he teased back. Feeling suddenly bold, Misaki decided to tease him even further.

"Don't just tell me- show me," she said, resting her palm against his cheek. He raised an eyebrow at her sudden change in behavior.

"Show you what?" he inquired, though he knew fully what she meant.

"That you love me," Misaki said. Takumi leaned over and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. Neither of them wanted anything sexual at the moment- they were enjoying their reunion to the fullest just resting in each other's arms.

"Good?" he asked, resting his chin on her head. She nodded slightly as to not move his head that was resting on hers.

"Goodnight, Takumi," she whispered, feeling sleepy with all the extra warmth. She could hear the blonde yawn as he pressed her body against his.

"Goodnight Misaki."


End file.
